


the night we met

by uwukotoa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I will not be stopped, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Everything, adam taurus gets his shit rocked, adhd yang xiao long, canon might exist but i've elected to ignore it, canon typical Woah There Buddy Don’t Make That Decision, im an isfp libra with multiple mental illnesses yall get to deal with this now, no beta we die like pyrrha nikos, stimming/meltdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwukotoa/pseuds/uwukotoa
Summary: Blake always thought what she had was true love, that was until a certain blonde came crashing into her life, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. burned

**Author's Note:**

> theres a critical lack of bumbleby hanahaki so i decided to change that. its angst, its a highschool au, adam taurus is a piece of shit, idk what more you could want!! 
> 
> [heavily inspired by ExoticBuns amazing fic; What's New, Pussycat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944282/chapters/37180727)

  
Yang felt herself spacing out while her teacher talked and talked and talked, hearing the words but not actually listening. The last class of the day always went like this, the prospect of going home and taking a nap too enticing to pay any attention. She scanned the classroom lazily as the teacher droned on, watching the other students as they all sat in their own type of silence and boredom. 

Her eyes kept landing on a certain girl, for the life of her she couldn’t tell why. Something about the cat faunus’s long black hair and olive-toned skin continually drew her gaze. Yang knew who she was, everyone did. Blake Belladonna, the girlfriend-slash-plaything to the one and only Adam Taurus. Everyone in school knew who he was and the circles he rolled in, the trouble he always found himself in the center of. The very trouble he always dragged Blake into. Everyone could see the bruises, the way she stumbled when Adam pulled her through the crowded hallways. 

Nobody ever said anything, though. They all saw what happened to those who did. Nobody gets in the way of Adam Taurus, and nobody ever touches his girl. It was just common Beacon knowledge. Adam was the top of the bottom, and Blake was his and his alone. 

Yang felt her thoughts drift, receding back further into her own head before fully dissociating and forgetting about class entirely. There wasn’t anything important happening anyways, it was a Thursday afternoon. Nothing good ever happens on Thursdays. 

Even with her eyes closed and thoughts migrating, Yang always somehow circled back to thinking about Blake. How she always shied away from Adam’s touch until he yanked her in, the glassy look in her eyes when she gazed up at him, the way she shook at the sound of his voice. The way she seemed absolutely terrified of him, despite spending every possible minute around him, always somehow connected to him. 

The school bell began ringing, startling Yang out of her thoughts. She quickly threw her books haphazardly into her bag and shoved her earbuds in, trying to get away from the loud sound before it overwhelmed her like it always ends up doing. She rushed out of the classroom to avoid the stream of people that would fill the hallways soon, laughing and talking and fighting and being so, so, so loud. 

Yang made one last backward glance towards the Belladonna girl as she left the classroom. Adam appeared from the crowd, seemingly waiting for her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked Blake down the hall, out of Yang’s line of sight. She turned and left the building. 

* * *

“Blake. You’ve barely eaten anything today, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Adam drawled, tapping Blake’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Blake responded quickly, her heart picking up speed. “Just a little… distracted.”

“What are you-” his sentence was cut off by a low growl when he noticed where her gaze was locked. “Those humans aren’t worth your trouble, they don’t care about us.” 

Blake turned to her plate, locking her gaze on the cafeteria’s sorry excuse for mashed potatoes. She just couldn’t get those lilac eyes out of her head, every time she closed her own she could see the girl’s gaze, the same one she’d seen trained on her for weeks. Somehow in that gaze, she felt safe, unlike how she felt under Adam’s watchful eye. He always seemed to be right behind her even when he physically couldn’t be. Always watching over her, making sure she didn’t stray too far from his iron grasp. 

When she heard Adam start a conversation with their other tablemates she took the chance to sneak a quick glance at Yang. Their eyes locked for a moment and she gulped hard, feeling something tickling at the base of her throat. Blake stood up quickly, nearly knocking her chair over.

“Baby? Sit down.” Adam ordered, grabbing her wrist and forcibly pulling the cat faunus into his lap. “You’re making a commotion.” 

“Adam please, I just need to go to the bathroom.” Blake gulped again as Adam moved his hand lower, rubbing it down the inside of her thigh. “Just let me-”

“Blake, no.” Adam squeezed her thigh, hissing into her ear. “You can wait.” 

She felt the blonde’s eyes boring into the back of her skull. She gulped.

“You’re making a scene. Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” Blake carefully pried the bull faunus’s hand off her leg and tenderly got up, feeling two sets of eyes locked on her, one in anger and one in concern. She tried to keep her gait level until she was out of the cafeteria where she started sprinting.

Slamming the bathroom door closed, she leaned against the wall and slid down, her long hair sticking up on the grimy tile wall. She didn’t have the energy to care. Tears streaked down her face as she began gasping for air and hyperventilating. Eventually, she found herself on her hands and knees hacking and coughing. A long yellow flower petal slid out of her mouth, tickling her throat and causing her to choke even more. 

Blake heard footsteps coming from outside and quickly hid the flower petal in her shirt, leaning up against the wall still gasping for air. The door crashed open violently as a certain blonde bombshell charged in. Blake shoved her hand over her mouth as she felt another tickle in her throat. _This day couldn’t get any worse_


	2. please stop, you're scaring me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a piece of shit, we understand this. 
> 
> chapter and fic titles from my [bumbleby playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BICHeBEdyWtiMXuLdahXK?si=0s6pAlWGRByNLUGXv-Fi8g)

“Ruby you can’t just-” Yang laughed, holding her plate of aggressively mediocre chicken strips out of the reach of her younger sister. “Please I just wanna eat my lunch in peace.” 

Yang sat back down, lightly slapping Ruby’s hand away when she reached for Yang’s lunch once again. 

She took up her usual pastime of people-watching and began scanning the cafeteria, lazily putting chicken strips in her mouth while Ruby and Nora joked with each other at the other end of the table. Her eyes soon landed on Blake like they seemingly always did, resting on her long black hair. 

_Dammit, Yang! Get your head out of the gutter she’s already taken. You don’t want to get on that Taurus bastard’s bad side._

Turning her head back to the rest of the table, she found Ruby and Nora giggling and laughing while Pyrrha helped Ren and Jaune with homework. Yang felt eyes on her but elected to ignore them, instead choosing to look down at the remains of her now soggy lunch. 

Yang took a flying chance and looked up for a moment, unluckily enough feeling her eyes lock with Blake’s amber ones. 

_Gods they’re beautiful_

Yang watched Blake stumble up from her chair, causing half the cafeteria to stare at her. She grimaces as Adam forcefully yanks Blake into his lap, discomfort clear on the girl’s face. 

The blonde stared intensely as Blake delicately pried herself away from Adam, who was clearly angry with who he thought was his property. 

_She looks like she’s going to be sick._

Blake stilted out of the crowded room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Sis- what are you-” Ruby yelped as Yang swooped out of the room after the fleeing faunus. 

“Let her go,” Nora whispered, throwing a french fry at Ruby. “She can take care of herself.”

* * *

Yang heard retching inside the bathroom, quickly devolving into choked sobs. 

_What the FUCK happened… I should check on her-_

_But wait… Adam will have my head if I mess with their relationship._

_Fuck it, she needs help and I’m here to help her. I followed her for a reason, didn’t I?_

Yang took a deep breath, steeling herself before she threw the heavy bathroom door open, cringing when it smashed into the wall. Turning, she saw Blake sitting on the floor, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and a hand clamped over her mouth. Even with her face tear-stained and pale, Yang still somehow found comfort in just being near her. 

_Get your head together, Yang. This isn’t about you_

“Hey, Blake?” Yang stumbled over her words. “You might not know me, I’m Yang. I saw you- I saw you uncomfortable earlier so I just. I just wanted to see if you were okay.” 

Blake swallowed thickly, finally forcing herself to look up at the blonde. “H- hhey Yang-”

Yang kneeled down, placing her hand on Blake’s forehead. “You don’t… you don’t feel feverish or anything. Do you know what’s wrong? Do you need anything?” 

The shorter girl listened intently for a moment, her feline ears twitching as they listened for… something. 

_Shit_.

“Yang. YANG. You need to go. NOW!” Blake practically shouted, panic rising on her face. “HIDE! DO IT- _please_.”

She listened a moment longer as the footsteps grew closer. Very familiar footsteps. She’s had them memorized for months. The exact sound and gait of him.

“Go-” Blake pushed Yang behind a trash can as delicately as she could as loud knocking sounded on the door. 

“Blake? BLAKE?? Kitten, come here and we won’t have any trouble. Just tell me what’s wrong, baby.” Adam shouted, pounding on the door. 

_He’s gonna break the fucking door down what the hell… how does Blake survive him?_

The shaking faunus slowly stood up, motioning for Yang to duck down lower behind the trash bin. 

“Adam… I’m fine, please. Just give me a few more minutes.” Blake gagged silently, staring at Yang. “I just wasn’t feeling well. I’ll come out soon, just go back to lunch. _Please_.”

Yang could hear the raw desperation in Blake’s voice, begging Adam to not cause more of a fuss. 

Adam pounded on the door one last time, grunting in anger. “Fine. Be back soon, or there _will_ be consequences for this. Don’t make me do something I’ll regret. I love you, my kitten.” 

_Heh, love._

_He sure has a weird way of showing it. If that’s what love really is, I want no part of it._

Blake curled further into herself, beginning to shake and sob even more violently. When she was sure she heard Adam leave, she began retching harder than before, feeling two petals slide out of her throat as Yang watched in horror. 

_Shit_.

She felt Yang slowly pull her up from her curled position on the floor.

_When did she even come over here?_

“I… I’ll be okay. Adam CAN’T see you.” Blake stuttered, shieing away from Yang’s soft touch. “I won’t let you get hurt because of me.”

The catgirl shakily stood up and rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door in Yang’s face. 

_What the actual fuck just happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the farthest i got in my full pre-writing and school is kinda kicking my ass but i hope i can get some more chapters out soon, im not gonna burn out after just 2 chapters i can promise you that


	3. who is in control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um . angst . yeah . sorry about that one . 
> 
> there are content warnings for this chapter! if you need them please head to the notes at the end of the chapter because they do contain minor spoilers for the content of the chapter! proceed with caution and please don't read this if you aren't comfortable with what I've written. don't use this fic as some form of punishment for yourself, your health is so much more important than a fanfiction on the internet.

Walking into her house after the  _ insane _ day Yang had was a relief. Home was where she could relax and not have to think about anything other than herself. She dropped her leather jacket and combat boots in the front hallway and quickly pulled on her comfort hoodie, a soft oversize thing she got from goodwill forever ago. She rubs the little embroidered bird on the sleeve cuff to ground herself. She’s home. She exists. Today was real. 

_ Holy shit today. What the fuck. _

_ Get your head in the game, Yang. What happened was weird as all hell but it wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a dream. _

Later that night she was spending time on her scroll, checking various social media and listening to her hyperfixation playlist just a little too loud, when she scrolls past a post from Blake’s Instagram account. Adam has his arm around her, a drink in the other hand. Yang can see the white marks Adam’s fingers are making on his girlfriend’s shoulder underneath her black halter top. 

_ She.. She looks so uncomfortable. She’s forcing her smile. This isn’t right. None of this is fucking right. _

Yang was drawn from her rapid thoughts by a notification ping.

**@belladonnas_ followed you**

_ Blake fucking Belladonna just followed me on Twitter. _

She felt a tickle in the back of her throat. 

That tickle turned into a scratch.

That scratch turned into an itch.

Yang cleared her throat.

Then she coughed.

And coughed again.

Soon she was choking.

She sprinted to the bathroom, nearly ramming into a door jamb on her way.

The blonde barely had time to pull her hair back over the toilet before she was retching and choking into it. 

Petals started appearing in the toilet bowl. Large purple petals. Large purple petals with yellow centers. Lilies. 

When she finally felt she had finished coughing up the petals she quickly flushed the toilet and tried to dispose of the evidence of whatever just happened. 

_ Thank the gods I'm home alone right now. _

Yang ran to her computer and immediately googled “coughing up flowers help???”   
  


_ Fairytale, fanfiction, Tumblr short story, Reddit… no, no, no, none of this fucking makes any sense. _

She scrolled for what felt like hours, so probably 15 minutes, until she found one post on the 3rd page of google. 

_ Hanahaki disease. _

“Hanahaki disease. A disease wherein flowers grow inside a person’s lungs if they believe they are in love with someone who doesn’t love them back. The flowers grow larger and larger in the diseased lungs, slowly suffocating them. There are 2 options for treatment; confessing to the person you love and hoping they love you back or opting for surgery to remove the foliage. This surgery is incredibly intensive and leaves those who decide to get it with no memories of the person they loved. Failure to remove the foliage will end in a slow and painful death through suffocation.”

_ Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _

_ What do I do… do I tell her? Adam will kill me if I do, but I’ll die if I don’t. _

_ I don’t wanna lose her, my memories of her, however small they may be. I love her goddamnit! _

_ I love her. _

**_I love her._ **

* * *

“Blake, what the fuck happened earlier.” The sharp voice of Adam, her supposed lover, struck her from inside the kitchen. “Kitten, here. Now.”

“Coming!” Blake replied, trying to keep her voice positive. 

When she rounded the corner into the kitchen, Adam pulled her into a tight hug and bruising kiss. She tried to pull away but he held her in place a moment longer, keeping a strong grip on her wrist. 

“I wanna know what happened earlier.” His voice was forceful. 

“It… it was nothing. I just felt a little sick, ‘s all.” Blake trembled under Adam’s stare. 

“Blake, I know it was more than that.” Adam’s grip tightened. It hurt. “That blonde bimbo was staring at you. And  _ you  _ were staring at her.” 

“I- I don’t-”

“Don’t. Lie. To. Me.” The bull faunus roared, his grip on her wrist tight enough to bruise. “You know what happens when you lie. I know you don’t want to be punished for this, it’s been so long since your last mistake. I thought you were better than this.”

His words stung, acid in his voice. Blake knew what he was doing and decidedly ignored it.

“It… it was nothing. I must have eaten something weird.” Blake was shaking, her legs barely able to hold her up and her breathing shallow. “I don’t even know who she is.” 

“YOU LYING WHORE-” Adam all but screamed. 

Blake registered the fact she was crumpled on the floor before the pain in her cheek. Adam hitting her wasn’t an uncommon experience. He always told her it was to teach her a lesson, that if she didn’t want to get struck she just needed to do better and listen to him. According to Adam, it was all for her own good. At first, she believed him.

“I saw you lock eyes. I saw her follow you. I heard you telling her to hide. I heard you disobeying me.” Adam loomed over Blake’s smaller form, watching as tears rolled down her face. “I saw the petals. Sunflowers. You have Hanahaki for that fucking lesbo!”

A sob wracked Blake’s body, her heart beating out of her chest and a familiar tickle at the back of her throat. 

“But you can make it up to me baby. I know you can be so good for me.”

That familiar cock to his chin, the glint in his eye, the grin teasing at the corner of his lips. Blake knew what he wanted, and she knew if she disobeyed he’d make good on his promise of punishment.

He carried her up to his room and had his way with her. She didn’t resist. She knew it would be worse if she did.

* * *

Blake awoke a few hours later, Adam still in bed with her. Her head was pounding and her ribs and thighs stung. Her boyfriend wasn’t known for being the most gentle.

She untangled herself from his arms, being careful to not wake him as she tiptoed to the bathroom. Looking in the large mirror, she saw the damage that had been done. 

_ Bruise, hickey, bruise, scratch, bruise. He wasn’t rough. At least, rough for him.  _

Blake heard her scroll ding.

**@embercelica followed you**

She felt a tickle.

It turned into a scratch.

Then an itch.

_ No no no no no he can’t hear me… _

She pulled on a robe, sprinting down the stairs and skidding to a stop in front of the kitchen sink. 

_ 5 petals this time… it’s getting worse- _

She stashed the petals under the sink by the cleaning supplies and quickly made a pot of coffee, creating a reason for her to be in the kitchen this early in the morning. 

_ I need to talk to Yang. She’s got soccer practice after school, I can corner her then. I just have to make it through the day first. It’s a Friday… Adam goes home early on Fridays. I can do this. I can do this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings for the chapter include a mild dissociative episode, mostly just Yang feeling disconnected from herself and her surroundings and needing to remind herself that she's real, and allusions to rough/noncon/dubcon sex. (nothing is explicitly shown but there is a very large amount of subtext there)
> 
> please tread with caution with this chapter! its a heavy one. 
> 
> \--
> 
> [yang's hyperfixation playlist i made !!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4sjF5IgQH9UMdA8i9IzcK3?si=ObaSZbSARtWxIztvJuEdPw)

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find me on twitter here](https://twitter.com/wxnderingwitch)


End file.
